Deception
by Ren201
Summary: ...After all, it’s not every day that you are sanctioned to murder the woman who married the love of your life... R&R, death of a spy...


Title: Deception  
  
Author: Ren201  
  
Spoilers: Pre season 3. Sydney is still a double inside the Covenant.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Alias! I only own the people you don't recognise, if there are any!  
  
Author's note: Death of a spy, what esle is there to say? R&R.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sydney paused as she looked down the piece of paper discreetly placed on the inside of her menu. Frowning slightly, she looked towards her handler suspiciously, unsure of how she was expected to act.  
  
"Is there a problem with your assignment Agent Thorne?" Her handler asked in a thick Italian accent.  
  
"I'm not sure. Is this some kind of test?" Sydney asked, taking a sip of the drink that had been placed before her only moments ago.  
  
"No it is not Julia. Now why would you think that?" Her handler asked her almost humorously, as if he was waiting for her to blow her cover.  
  
"The Covenant want me to kill one of its operatives?" Sydney replied casually, easily falling into the roll of Julia Thorne.  
  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that Agent?" Her handler responded emotionlessly as he let he picked up his menu and prepared to order; indicating that their meeting was over.  
  
"No, I do not. She will no longer be problem." Sydney replied slowly as gathered her purse and exited the restaurant, feeling rather disconcerted about her mission, still unsure of the motives of the Covenant and the consequences of eliminating this operative. Although, one thought plagued Sydney as she returned to her apartment, and although she did her best to ignore the incessant voice, she knew that she would certainly enjoy this mission and she intended to savour every moment of it. After all, it's not every day that you are sanctioned to murder the woman who married the love of your life.  
  
.  
  
Sydney paused momentarily as she began to exit the plane. Her mind was suddenly consumed with memories of her old life, a life filled with hope for the future. Sydney quickly pushed away those thoughts as she began to descend the plane, she had decided that LA would no longer give her false hope for the future, her life had become cold and distant, and for the time being that was how she wanted it to be. That was how she needed it to be, there was no room for failure in this mission, she knew that that one slip up would cost her life and the lives of others, so for now, she settled for being Julia Thorne.  
  
Julia smiled seductively as she passed a security guard, as she flicked her blonde hair slightly; leaving all thoughts of Sydney Bristow on the plane, she sauntered through LAX with her mission objective placed firmly in her mind.  
  
.  
  
Julia Thorne stood in front of mirror, as she quickly discarded her white pantsuit for something more appropriate. After a moment of hesitation, she pulled another pantsuit, deciding that it would be best to mix in with her surroundings. Opting for black, she pulled on a fitted white shirt and a black shoulder length, styled wig that strangely complimented her skin tone. Sydney paused in front of the mirror briefly.  
  
"So this is how I'm going to resurface." Sydney muttered under her breath as she stared at her reflection.  
  
Pulling herself away from the mirror, she quickly began to gather all of the necessary equipment that she would need to break into the JTF. She hadn't been thrilled with the idea at first, but the little voice inside her head yearned to be back with old friends and familiar surroundings. She knew that it was dangerous, but it had been the Covenant's decision. It was test of loyalty, but it was also an opportunity for Sydney to return to her life. Yet, Sydney knew that that could never happen, after this mission, she Sydney Bristow would still be dead and there would be no turning back.  
  
Sydney sighed as she exited the hotel, taking the time it took to walk to the JTF to run through her plan. It was relatively simple and would not take her long to accomplish her objective; she had thoroughly planned her mission and her intimate knowledge of her surroundings.  
  
Entering the JTF was easier than she had first anticipated. Once inside, she began to make her way towards the rotunda, which was made significantly easier as none of the agents recognised her and allowed her to pass with out a second glance. Upon her arrival, she began to quickly scan her surrounding for her target, knowing that she was in close proximity, due to the warm cup of coffee that could be found on her desk and the unmistakable red lipstick marks. Sydney had studied this woman before, and although she didn't know before about her Covenant status, she knew everything else about her, all she had to do was bide her time.  
  
.  
  
Lauren Reed strode confidently from the conference room, smiling at the appropriate people as she worked her way towards her desk. As she approached her desk, Lauren quickly wiped away the smug smile that had formed on her face as she noticed a woman waiting for her.  
  
"I do I know you? You seem vaguely familiar." Lauren asked bluntly as she approached the woman, coming to the conclusion that she was new, as she hadn't seen her in the rotunda before.  
  
"I should hope so." Julia whispered as she turned towards Lauren, pointing her gun discreetly at her, as she led her into a near by office.  
  
.  
  
"Who are you?" Lauren asked feeling a sense of familiarity pass over her as she took in the woman's features. Lauren almost gasped as realisation sunk in.  
  
"Julia Thorne." Lauren whispered, in fear of what she was saying.  
  
"I think that you can do better than that Miss Reed." Sydney replied smugly, placing the emphasis on the 'Miss.' Sydney watched as the fear slowly began to set in.  
  
"Sydney Bristow." Lauren breathed as she took a step away form the woman in front of her, knowing exactly what she was capable of, but unsure on how far she was willing to go.  
  
Sydney allowed herself another smile as she pulled out her gun and began to slowly attach the silencer, all the while, watching Lauren slowly begin to panic. Sydney instantly knew her mistake; Lauren dashed for the door, swinging it open before Sydney could stop her. Instantly aiming her gun at Lauren's back, kept her composure.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that." Sydney echoed in a condescending tone, keeping her gun raised firmly and trained on her target. This had definitely not been part of her plan. Moving quickly, Sydney shut the office door before turning back to Lauren, after closing the blinds, ensuring that no one would witness what she was about to do.  
  
"Why are you here?" Lauren asked timidly as she back move away from the door.  
  
"Well, let's just say that the Covenant no longer see you as a useful asset, although I cannot say I'm not happy about the scenario." Sydney replied, giving Lauren another smirk, as she cocked her gun.  
  
Sydney paused for a moment, and smiled. "You know, I doubt that he'll miss you. I've watched him with you, and although I 'm guessing that you probably know this, he never loved you. You were merely a pawn used by the Covenant."  
  
Just as Sydney was about to pull the trigger, she paused again. "This bullet isn't from the Covenant. This one's from me, this is the price you pay for betraying Michael Vaughn." Sydney whispered bitterly, looking at Lauren directly.  
  
"He'll always be mine; no body can take him from me." Sydney stated as she pulled the trigger. Watching as the bullet hit Lauren between the eyes, a perfect shoot.  
  
Placing the gun back into its hiding place, she looked down at the body of Lauren Reed, smiling as she did so, feeling satisfied with the outcome of her mission. Sydney looked down at the body one last time as she pulled out a folder and two disks from her waist back and dropped it next to the corpse. They would know she was Covenant, and they would also know who had killed her. Sydney smiled one last time as she exited the office and into the busy rotunda.  
  
Her eyes quickly scanned the bullpen looking for someone that would recognise her.  
  
After a moment, her eyes locked another, she knew at that point that she had stayed too long. She knew that he could ruin her operation, and yet she failed care. She saw the shock register on his face as recognised her, she knew that she had to leave. Without breaking eye contact, began to move slowly towards her exit as he began to move towards her.  
  
Breaking the contact they had, Sydney turned away, it wasn't until she felt him call her name that she stopped and faced him. He was merely inches away and yet it felt do far.  
  
"I love you, but I'm not sorry for what I just did." Sydney breathed as Vaughn closed his eyes briefly; unable to take in what had just happened. As quickly as she had appeared to him, Sydney had gone, leaving Vaughn confused and dazed.  
  
By the time security had alerted the agents to her presence, she was already gone. The only trace that she had been there was the dead body in the office, the stack of Covenant record concerning Lauren Reed's double agent status, and a two disks detailing the Sydney Bristow's 'missing time'. It was only then that Dixon officially revealed Sydney's double agent status.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
